Heat assisted magnetic recording (HAMR) generally refers to the concept of locally heating recording media to reduce the coercivity of the media so that the applied magnetic writing field can more easily direct the magnetization of the media during the temporary magnetic softening of the media caused by the heat source. A tightly confined, high power laser light spot is used to heat a portion of the recording media to substantially reduce the coercivity of the heated portion. Then the heated portion is subjected to a magnetic field that sets the direction of magnetization of the heated portion. In this manner the coercivity of the media at ambient temperature can be much higher than the coercivity during recording, thereby enabling stability of the recorded bits at much higher storage densities and with much smaller bit cells.
One arrangement for directing light onto recording media uses a planar solid immersion mirror (PSIM), or lens, fabricated on a planar waveguide; and a near-field transducer (NFT), in the form of an isolated metallic nanostructure, placed near the PSIM focus. The near-field transducer is designed to reach a local surface plasmon (LSP) condition at a designated light wavelength. At LSP, a high field surrounding the near-field transducer appears, due to collective oscillation of electrons in the metal. Part of the field will tunnel into an adjacent media and get absorbed, raising the temperature of the media locally for recording. However, there is a continued need to improve such arrangements to be able to deliver sufficiently high levels of optical radiation to the HAMR head in order to provide rapid heating of magnetic media.